


From the Shadows

by HazelDomain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Dark Sam Winchester, Duct Tape, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining Castiel, Rape Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Soulless Sam Winchester, Spit As Lube, Unrequited Castiel/Dean Winchester, Voyeur Castiel, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDomain/pseuds/HazelDomain
Summary: Castiel's not sure who called him, because Sam and Dean are both very much preoccupied with each other.





	

It wasn’t something Castiel tuned into on purpose. 

If he had his choice, he probably wouldn’t hear about it at all. 

He heard when the Winchesters were calling his name. He heard when he was being prayed to. He heard when he was being…  _ longed _ for. 

None of these things seemed to be happening now. 

The motel room was dark, illuminated only by the cold white light spilling from the bathroom. A human may have had difficulty making out what was happening; Castiel had no such problems. 

He could see Dean spread out on the bed, stripped to the waist, arching up towards his brother’s touch. 

Sam moved across his skin like a starving animal, biting and sucking, leaving a trail of red marks. Dean whimpered at the onslaught, but there was no fight to it. Dean didn’t want him to stop; Castiel didn’t need to read his mind to see that.

Invisible in his darkened corner, Castiel watched Dean reaching for Sam- but Sam caught his hands and pushed them back down onto the mattress. He held them there for a second, staring at Dean’s face, making his intention clear. 

Dean held for a moment, before a mischievous smile crossed his face, and he reached for Sam again. Sam was ready for him, forcing him back down onto the bed. 

“That’s how you want it tonight?” Sam growled in Dean’s ear, and Castiel felt a shiver run down his back. 

Sam rolled off the bed, peeling off his shirt as he crossed the room. Castiel pulled back as Sam approached him; he was invisible and incorporeal, but he pulled away nonetheless. Sam knelt by a duffel bag on the floor, rummaging for a second before emerging with a roll of duct tape. 

As he stood, he glanced over, and for a second it seemed to Castiel as though the human could see him. 

But Sam said nothing, just returned to the bed where Dean was waiting. 

The elder brother put up a token resistance as Sam forced his wrists together, wrapping them securely in the tape. Dean bucked up against Sam’s hips, and Cas could see the clear outline of his erection through his pants. 

The fight, Castiel realized, was arousing them both. 

He pictured himself there, holding Dean down as the hunter struggled against him, the way his firm body would feel beneath Cas’s thighs as he squirmed- 

Castiel was only a little surprised to find his vessel responding to the thought, his cock hardening inside his slacks. 

Sam kicked out of his jeans and shorts, not letting Dean up for even a second. He pinned his brother’s taped hands to the headboard, moving so that he straddled Dean’s chest. His cock rested against the side of Dean’s mouth. 

“You know what to do with that,” Sam said. It only took one hand to hold Dean down- with the other, he gripped the base of his cock, rubbing it against Dean’s full lips. “Come on, open up for me.” 

Dean did, taking the first couple inches into his mouth, and Castiel let out a low moan. He leaned back against the wall, palming himself beneath his slacks. 

He shouldn’t be here. Whatever had called him, it was obvious the brothers neither expected nor needed him here. 

“Get it nice and wet, it’s all you’re getting,” Sam practically growled. He pushed himself deeper into Dean’s mouth, and Dean whimpered, unable to escape the onslaught. 

Castiel didn’t leave. 

He reached down into his pants, hesitantly stroking the velvet skin of his erection. It felt good- even better, with the scene playing out in front of him. 

“Ready for it?” Sam asked, and Dean gave him a nod- it was all he could do with Sam buried that deep in his mouth. 

“Good,” Sam answered, withdrawing. 

“Fuck, Sam,” Dean panted, trying uselessly to push his jeans down with his trapped hands. “Fuck, I want you just like that, want you to fuck me like this-”

“Shut up,” Sam ordered, picking up the roll of tape. He tore a strip off in his teeth, plastering it firmly over Dean’s mouth. Castiel could see the hunter’s cock hardening in his pants as Sam smoothed the tape flat. 

“Perfect,” Sam said, pressing a terse kiss to the gag. Dean moaned, but Sam paid no attention. Instead he rolled Dean onto his belly, yanking his hips up until he was resting on his elbows and knees. 

Sam ground into his ass from behind, bare skin against rough denim, and a small whine escaped Castiel’s lips. He began to stroke himself in earnest, all thoughts of departure forgotten. 

Sam reached around and forced the button and zipper of Dean’s jeans open. He pushed them down around Dean’s knees, not bothering to go any further than that. 

“Hope that fucking hole of yours is ready for me,” Sam muttered, and then he leaned over, letting a thick thread of spit drop onto Dean’s waiting ass. Dean groaned, burying his face in the pillow. Sam paid no mind, just lined his cock up, pressing until the head met resistance. 

“Come on, let me in,” Sam chastised, rocking against the tight ring of muscle. “We both know you want me buried in that hungry little hole of yours. 

Dean breathed deep, trying to force his body to accept the unyielding pressure. Castiel could only imagine what Sam was feeling, how good it would feel to have his cock buried in that hot soft heat- 

Dean relaxed and Sam pushed forward, his balls slapping against Dean’s ass as he bottomed out. 

“That’s my good little whore,” Sam laughed, and then he was withdrawing, slamming hard into Dean’s waiting ass. Dean pushed back against him, trying to alter the angle, and Castiel had to close his eyes. He imagined Dean pressing back into him like that, imagined the man’s hole slick and wet as Castiel pounded him silly. 

Dean was trying to say something through the gag, but Sam shushed him. 

“You know the rules. You come on my cock, or not at all.” 

Dean whined, but Sam didn’t say anything further. He did pull Dean’s hips up a few more inches, changing the pace from hard and fast to deep and slow. 

“Come on, you can do it. Just like that. You feel that thick cock spreading you wide?”

Dean moaned an affirmation, his breath coming in ragged gasps as he struggled to reach his climax. Sam’s fingers dug into his hips and Dean shuddered. Sam leaned down, the angle changing again as he murmured into Dean’s ear. 

“I love that you’re my perfect little whore. I love knowing I can have you whenever, wherever,  _ however _ I want you. I love looking at you any time of the day and knowing it would just take a  _ word _ to have you bent over the nearest flat surface, ass spread and begging for me.” 

Dean was letting out incoherent little whimpers, his hips alternating between pushing back against Sam and rutting forward, desperately seeking a friction that wasn’t there. 

Castiel imagined taking that desperate cock into his mouth, letting Dean spill his come across his tongue, and he knew he wasn’t going to last. 

Dean came with a ragged gasp, his untouched cock spurting weakly across the bedspread. Sam grinned triumphantly and straightened up, pounding into Dean’s oversensitive hole with renewed vigor. 

Dean cried out, his arms refusing to take his weight, his chest collapsing onto the bed. Sam held his hips up, still fucking him violently. 

Castiel closed his eyes and came with a small whimper, his semen spilling across his fist as he stroked himself to the sound of Dean’s moans. 

Sam let out a roar and stilled, the muscles of his thighs and belly twitching as he emptied himself into his brother’s tight hole. 

“ _ Fuck _ you’re good,” Sam hissed, letting himself collapse onto Dean. Dean protested, wriggling under his brother’s weight. Sam laughed and pulled the gag off, pressing a kiss to Dean’s mouth before the elder man could get a word out. 

“Go clean up,” he said when they broke apart. 

“Gotta get off me first, gigantor,” Dean grumbled. Sam kissed him again, and rolled off. 

“Need help with the tape?” 

“Nah, I got it,” Dean answered, biting at the makeshift bindings. The tape separated easily, and he tossed it into the garbage. He was limping slightly as he made his way to the bathroom, and Castiel had to resist the urge to reach out and heal him. 

The water kicked on in the bathroom, and after a minute, Dean began to hum to himself. Sam lay back on the bed, his arms crossed behind his head. He seemed unconcerned by his nudity, or the come and lube that still streaked his softening cock. 

“Enjoy the show, Castiel?” he asked, his eyes flicking toward the angel’s corner. Castiel’s eyes widened. 

“I don’t- how can you-?” 

“I dunno,” Sam said with a shrug, turning his gaze back up to the ceiling. “But Dean can’t see you. And I mean that at every possible level of interpretation.” 

Castiel’s mouth hung open, but Sam wasn’t done. 

“I just called to let you know. In case you were in any way unsure who he belonged to.” 

Castiel’s face hardened. 

“It’s all very clear now. Thank you.” 

“Any time,” Sam answered. 

Castiel was gone before he could say anything else. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> In my headcanon for this, Dean knew exactly what Sam planned to get up to and he prepped himself in advance. Because kinky noncon roleplay is both their jam. 
> 
> Do not tear things with your teeth. Do not use spit as lube. Do not hide invisibly in corners and watch people have sex. 
> 
> Do not taunt angels with possessive wincest because you are soulless and feel like making your claim clear. 
> 
> Making people share prompts again. Here we go: 
> 
> Track This  
> Established Wincest, set in any season post s5 that the filler'd like. Sam notices the way Castiel lingers when he looks at Dean, the way he seems to be hung up on his brother, and orchestrates it so that Castiel sees Dean and him in the act. Castiel is unaware that it was Sam's doing, and can't stop watching (maybe jerking off as well). Sam fucks raw and possessive, and Dean enjoys every minute of it.
> 
> Once they're done, Sam gives the corner in which Castiel is hiding a pointed, smug look to show him he knew about it all along. Maybe says something once Dean's asleep.
> 
> Dean can either know about what Sam's doing here, or be blissfully unaware, up to the filler.
> 
> and then the other one was just 
> 
>  
> 
> What it says on the tin. Any level of consent. Bondage welcome.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I just realized they said post-s5... uh.... sorry, evil!Sam is always soulless for me, uhhhh..... I tried.


End file.
